University of Magics and Royals
by ShezaRoxiela
Summary: Elsa and Anna are going to a place for Magics and Royals, everyone thinks Elsa is going for royals but actually she's going for magic, and when she meets Jack, will love bloom? SHIPPINGS: Jelsa, AnnaXKristoff, FlynnPunzel and more. NO FLAMES
1. Prolouge

** Hey guys, Roxiela here, this is my first crossover fanfic, not my first fanfic as i lost the password of my old account Shezaiza. Anyways, here's the story.**

** University of Magics and Royals**

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsie! Get up we're late for school," My dear sister Anna screamed in my ear. I sat upright on my bed an glanced at my alarm clock 7:15, 3 more hours till they went to UoMaR, she asked her sister to get out of her room as she magically turned her sleeping gown into a baby blue crop top with a shimmering design of snowflakes and a pair of white jeans, her hair into a loose braid and of course gloves, for today white would do, i can control my powers but i will let hell break loose when i get real angry.

My parents we sad that we needed to go but said it was a good chance for us to make new friends and for me, get full control of my magic.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna miss you both, hopefully bring a guy back," my mum said giggling.

"Mum.." I protested" Ooohhh I'll make so many friends maybe I'll meet the one!" Anna cried.

I rolled my eyes, now Anna wouldn't stop talking about meeting the "one". Finally our limo arrived. We hugged our parents, a few tears were shed but me and Anna were very excited for University.

After what seemed for hours we finally reached

University of Magics and Royals

**Sorry for it being so short, its kinda a prologue so ya,I'll try to update soon,Peace Out.**

** R&amp;R**


	2. Introductions

**Hey guys, sooo sorry for not updating sooner, I had exams and my computer was being a biatch, hope y'all 'could forgive me so anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Introductions**

"Hi, I'm here to get my schedule," I asked the browned-haired women nicely.

"Hi, I'm Megan, may I have your names."

"Elsa and Anna Winters of Arendalle."

"Here you are," she said as she passed us our papers," Hey Elsa aren't you suppose to take Magics instead of Royals since you have the power of Ice and Sn-""Shhhhhh! No one other than my kingdom and the staff here are suppose to know, and I would really like to keep it like that," I said in a whisper only Megan can hear. She nodded and smiled. I looked at my room number, "506".

"What's your room number Anna?" I asked.

"312, I'm with 2 girls called Toothina a Magics and Cupid a Magics. Yours?" She said excitedly.

I chuckled at her excitement, she has always been bubbly."506,I'm with Rapunzel a Magic and Ariel a Magic, guess I'm the only Royal there."

"Nuh-uh, your a Magic too, you can control snow and ice-" I quickly covered my sisters mouth, "Okay sorry," she said as i let her go,

"Hey isn't Rapunzel our long lost cousin?" she asked.

"Hmm, that name does sound familiar,maybe,maybe not, we'll see. Now I'll be heading to my room, see you later!" I turned and started to look for my room.

509, 508, 507, ah hah 506. I took out a key and stuck it in the key hole, I turned the doorknob. As I entered I saw a girl with amazingly long blond hair who is trying to tie her hair into a braid and a red-head that was trying to comb her hair with a spoon.*cough**cough* both of them squealed as they saw me. "Umm.. hi," I said awkwardly as I waved.

"Hi I'm Ariel, daughter of The King of The Seas, Triton," said the red-headed one.

"Hi, ummm, I'm Elsa Winters of Arendalle..."

"Elsa, is that really you?" The blondie asked.

"Ya... who are you?"

"It's me Rapunzel of Corona, your cousin.

"OMG, I missed you,I haven't seen you since that crazy ol' witch kidnapped you."

"Umm I rather not talk about it..."

"I'm so sorry,"

"Its fine, do you still remember the time we played in the castle, we played with the snow you made and Olaf the snow man and you would make us all our own snowball pile and thr-""Rapunzel! My powers are supposed to be secret!"

"Well, its not a secret anymore." She said motioning to Ariel.

"Don't worry, this will be our little secret."Ariel said smiling.

I smiled at her thankfully.

"Here let me show you your bed," Ariel said walking into another section of the room. I gasped as I saw my bed area the wall was blue and covered with baby blue snowflakes.

"Who painted this?"

"Me!"Rapunzel said as she entered the room. I almost forgot that Rapunzel was an Awesome painter.

"We will leave you to unpack, later we are going to introduce you to the rest of the gang," Ariel clapped excitedly.

"Who is the rest of the gang?"

"Oh, there is Toothina and Cupid from Royals and Magics stage 3.I heard Toothina is bringing Anna. There is Merida and Hiccup from Royals and Magics stage 4. There is also Me, Ariel, Bunnymund, Kristoff, Flynn my boyfriend, Eric Ariel's boyfriend and Jack Frost from Royals and Magics stage 5 like us."

"Hey Elsa are you single, cause if you are, Jack is perfect for you, same hair color, pretty blue eyes and same powers except that Jack uses a staff-." Ariel continued to ramble about how this Jack is a perfect match to me.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I don't think I'll fall for any guy just yet,"

"Well you haven't met Jack, now me and Ariel will leave you to unpack then we'll meet 'em," Rapunzel said as she and Ariel walked out of the room.

Well who ever this boy Jack was, I can't wait to meet him.

**Jack's POV**

"Are you done Flynn?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.

"Can't you wait, I gotta look good for the ladies." He replied as he fixed his hair.

"Don't you already have a girlfriend, bro?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yah, but that doesn't mean I can't look good, girls would fall for me when they see my smolder." I rolled my eyes.

Finally after what seemed like hours, we were finally on hour way to meet the rest of the gang.

We were sitting with most of gang and a girl called Anna whom Tooth and Cupid said were their new roomie.

"Flynn!"

Finally they arrived, I turned my head. There was Rapunzel, Ariel and in between them was a beautiful platinum blonde haired goddess with bright blue eyes like mine but slightly brighter.

"Hi guys,may I introduce you to Elsa, the heir of Arendalle." Ariel said motioning to Elsa who just smiled politely. We gazed into each other eyes for a few second, she was the first one to look away, I saw a blush creeping along her pale cheeks.

"Hi, I'm Jack, Jack Frost, nice to meet you." I said holding out a hand giving the sexist smile I can give.

**Elsa's POV**

"Hi, I'm Jack, Jack Frost, nice to meet you,"He said with the sexist smile I ever saw, I swear my heart melted, wait I'm a heir of Arendalle, I can't act all soft so I regained composure.

"Hi I'm Elsa, Elsa Winters." I said shaking his hand.

"Elsa, Elsa!"

"Yes Anna."

"You gotta meet my friends, this is Merida," she said putting her hand on a frizzy red-headed girl, "Toothina but you can call her Tooth, guess what shes the tooth-fairy!""Hi, I'm Tooth nice to meet you. Wow you have nice teeth, their as white as snow." she said looking into my mouth, "Oooohhh if only everyone's teeth looked like yours."

"Ummm, thanks.(?)" I replied

XXXXXXXXX10 mins later XXXXXXXXX

" And that's everyone" Anna finally concluded.

Everyone was so amazing, Bunnymund was the Easter Bunny, Cupid, who is actually a very beautiful lady not a fatso, Hiccup actually owned a dragon called Toothless, Ariel is a mermaid the rest are all Royals, poops I forgot to tell you about Jack, well lets say he's just like me. The girls sure weren't lying about his good looks.

This is going to be a good year.

**Finally, I'm done, so how did y'all like it, good, bad, too short, too long, please do tell. I'll try to update sooner next time. Peace Out!**

** R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the late-no scratch that-very late update. I've been busy lately with school work and exams. Soo sorry. But at least I finally updated and I have another story up too. It's a Teen Titans (RobStar) story so if you'd like, check it out. So on with the story.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

Chapter 2: Learn and Relax

"Wake up, wake up, its our first day." a voice said while shaking me from my slumber. I looked up to find Punzie. I turned to the clock and groaned, it was only 6:30am, classes start at 8:30.

"Punzie, its only 6:30, what do you want!"

"We are going for breakfast with the gang so you better get your butts up or we're leaving you!" 

"Alright, alright I'm getting up, give me 15 minutes." I stepped in the shower and turned it to freezing cold. Yes I know you all would probably shower in hot water, but hey, the cold never bothered me. 10 minutes later I finally stepped out of the shower, I put on a light baby blue short-sleeved shirt with a face of a cute kitten on it. I also wore a pair of faded shorts with my black Vans. I tied my hair into a messy bun and put on a little bit of eye liner and lipstick.

"Alright Punzie, I'm ready, we can go now!" Oops I almost for got to put on my gloves.

Later with the rest at Starbucks

"Hey Elsa, you excited for our first day?" asked Anna with much enthusiasm.

"Not that much."

"Oh come on Els, don't tell me your not excited to be in the same class as us" said Punzie.

"Its not that, its just my um... problem.(?)" I said but my nervousness made it sound like a question. Punzie and Anna just made an 'o' with their lips.

"Well do you guys want something to eat, me and Hiccup are gonna buy something," asked Astrid. Everyone placed their order, I ordered a glazed doughnut with a cup of Caramel Frappe' with whip cream(My fav), while the rest ordered their own food and drinks. While waiting Jack suddenly asked me a question.

"Hey Elsa, why do where gloves all the time when its just the start of fall?" Shit, umm what was I going to say, I was about to open my mouth when Anna screamed out," She has a thing with dirt." Jack looked at me suspiciously and I just nodded, he seemed to believe it, so did the rest and they continued doing their own things. I mouthed a 'Thank You' to Anna and she just smiled. Keeping this secret is going to be harder than I thought.

10 minutes later

Just as everyone was going their separate ways, Jack approached me."Hey Elsa, um, I was wondering if you would like to come to my friend's party with me tomorrow,but you can only go in with a date. I invited some of our friend already so are you able to come?" _Wait, did he just asked me to be his date? Okay Elsa stay calm don't get all fan-girly or you'll freeze everything._

"I would love to but I can't, I have uh some... studying(!) to do."

"Puh-leeaase Elsa." He said while looking at me big blue eyes.

"I'm gonna regret this but fine, I'll be your date," I finally gave in.

"Yes! Uh, I mean cool, pick you up at seven tomorrow." I giggled. _*Gasp, I giggled, he actually mad me giggled! This boy is changing me, for good or worse I don't know._

Jack's POV

Hey I actually made her laugh. Huh I should make her laugh more. She's so beautiful, _wait did I call her beautiful?_ Uh I mean uh...damn you caught me I guess you all probably know by now but I might have a little, little crush on her but I mean who wouldn't, she's so beautiful, smart, graceful and I could go on forever. I was starting to drool until a bitch approached me.

"Hey Jack, would you like to be my date for the party tomorrow?' asked Vanessa while batting her (FAKE)eyelashes profusely. I bet she thought it was flirty but it actually made her look like she had some kind of sickness or disease.

"I'm sorry Vanessa but I already have a date."

"And who would that be?!"

"Elsa" I said proudly as I casually walked away. I heard her stomp her foot and walked to her followers which would be Tinkerbell, Aurora, Belle and Snow White.

I got rid of her from my thought and headed to class. I can't wait to go to that party with Elsa tomorrow, I got a feeling that tomorrow is gonna be awesome!

**And cut. That's all for this chapter, next chapter is gonna be about Elsa's classes and the party where there will be Drama. FFR(Follow, favorite and Review).**

** Oh and if any one of you is a RobStar( Teen Titans) fan check out my new story: Trouble in High School. That's all and ShezaRoxiela out.**


	4. I'm back

Hey guys, after 2 years I'm back. One question do you guys want me to continue this story. If yes can I reupload this story to Wattpad or continue it here. Please PM me or say it in the reviews thanksss


	5. Chapter 4

**WOOHOO. Another chapter guys….And it only took 2 years! I'm so sorry about that. I'll be updating more frequently now. And I've decided to continue my two stories here AND upload them to Wattpad (they'll be under the same name) cause like I don't have access to my computer 24/7 cause the computer is my parent's, so I'll use my phone to update instead, but it is kinda hard to update my stories on this site.**

**Most probably the stories will be updated on Wattpad first then when I get the computer I'll transfer it here. So those who reads it on Wattpad gets updates first :]. My Wattpad Profile is ShezaRoxiela xxZHLLNxx. Now on with the story.**

**P.S Hiccstrid is one of the main ships here. It's one of my OTP's. I have nothing against Merricup but I love Hiccstrid and not a lot of stories have Hiccstrid in them so.. :]**

Elsa's POV

" Room 465 History," I mumbled to myself. I walked around slowly, door to door. 463, 464, 466? What the fuck? Where was room 465? I stood there confused. Then I felt someone touch my shoulder, I flinched and jumped back. "Whoops didn't mean to scare you Elsa." I sighed in relief. It was only Astrid, "Oh hey Astrid."

"What class are you going to now?" she asks. "I'm supposed to go to History but I can't find the damn class." Astrid broke into a smile, "I'm going to History as well. Oh class 465 is at the end of the hall. Don't ask me why, cause I have no idea too." We both laughed and went to History class.

40 minutes passed. The lesson was about political wars but I couldn't I couldnmy 't give less shits about. Yes, I know I'm going to be a queen, but seriously, wars are useless, it only results in death. I looked over to Astrid. I saw her texting someone. I leaned over closer to see who she was texting, Hiccup. Come to think of it, Hiccup and Astrid did seem quite close. "Hey Astrid," I whispered. She turned to me. "Are you and Hiccup dating?" Her eyes widened. "Oh no. We're just best friends. Nothing more. Why'd you ask?" I just shook my head, "nothing just thought you guys look cute together." I could've sworn I saw Astrid blush.

XxTimeSkipxX

The next lesson was pretty uneventful, just some jokes between me and Rapunzel and that's it. But finally it's now Lunch, me and Punzie walked towards the cafeteria. As we entered we say our group of friends waving at us, the table consisted of Astrid, Hiccup, Merida, Anna and Kristoff. Punzie and I walked over and greeted them. I'm still a little bit uncomfortable with this whole big group thing, but I'm beginning to bond with them more. They really are a group of interesting people. Just then Flynn and a certain white haired boy entered the cafeteria. They smiled at us and walked over, Flynn sat next to Punzie while Jack sat across me.

I was having a conversation with Anna and Astrid, from the corner of my eyes I saw Jack staring at me, but I wasn't sure so I ignored it. Just then someone touched my shoulder. I flinched. "Can people stop touching my shoulder," I growled to no one in particular. I turned to see a black haired girl looking at me. I stood up and cleared my throat, "um can I help you? I'm El-" I got cut off. "Yeah I know who you are. Question is, do I know who I am?" she asked in a rude tone. I shook my head. "No I don't know who you are, and if you have nothing to say to me please leave so I can enjoy my lunch" I said my tone rising slightly.

"Don't speak to me in that tone Elsie, I'm Vanessa and I know people who could ruin lives so don't mess with me or steal what's mine," she said menacingly. What was her problem, I didn't do anything to her. But I wasn't scared. I scoffed, " First of, its Elsa, secondly I talk to you how ever way I want I'm a queen-to-be, and by the way you don't scare me. So piss of _peasant _and let me enjoy my time with my friends and I suggest you go back to yours, that is, if you have friends." I felt my power running through my veins to my palms so I sat back down to avoid anything from happening. Vanessa stomped away and my friends started congratulating me on roasting Vanessa and started explaning about who Vanessa was and what a bitch she was. So the first day of school and I already got into a confrontation. Oh well at least I know the year won't be so boring.

**Oh Elsa, it is definitely going to be an interesting year. So there you go guys, chap 4. I little bit shorter than what I wanted but it's now 2:28am and I have school tomorrow so forgive me for any spelling or grammatical errors. Goodnight guys. Peace Out, ShezaRoxiela**


End file.
